


Confessions

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Ethan (Teen Wolf), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Danny and Ethan are writing notes back and forth in class. Ethan decides he wants to be honest. He tells Danny a few things about his self that he hasn't told anyone else, besides his brother. This takes place before Boyd is killed, so he never dies. Wrote 2017 enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything sadly. Things would be different if I did.  
> AN: I got this idea after the part in The Girl Who Knew Too Much. The part at the lockers with Ethan and Aiden about writing Danny notes. I just took it and made it my own.  
> AN2: I know history was in season 3b, but for this it's in season 3a.

Danny was passing back the classes work slipping in the note for Ethan who was sitting right behind him. He hoped that Ethan noticed it before passing the rest of the papers back. It would be really bad if someone else read it because he'd put a few things in there only for Ethan's eyes. It had been going on for the last week since the hotel. After Ethan had gotten back they'd ended up picking up where they left off. They'd ended up having sex, but it hadn't been just sex. He'd had that plenty of times and it had been different.

 

Ethan was not like his exes and he had found a few things out that night after they'd been cuddled up. He found out that he was the only other person that Ethan trusted, Aiden being the other. He also realized that Ethan had reasons to not to trust people. He'd told him things that had made him want to protect his boyfriend. He'd tried earlier on that cross country trip when Isaac had started punching Ethan. He'd been shoved back, but after Scott had yelled at Isaac he'd went to Ethan and gotten him away from Isaac before he could start hitting him again.

 

He hadn't gotten an answer to why Isaac kept picking fights with him, but he knew Ethan would tell him when he was ready. He'd settle for having as much alone time with Ethan as he could. It was why he'd slipped the note in the papers. After a moment he heard a noise behind him and grinned because he knew Ethan got his note.

 

~DE DE DE DE~

Ethan was trying to get through the rest of their History class because he hated it. He already knew enough History to know that you weren't doomed to repeat it in summer school. You were always going to repeat history no matter where it was. However he endured the hell because he had something to distract him. Danny was sitting in front of him and at the moment he could see a little bit of his back right where his shirt met his jeans. He was trying not to reach out and touch him, but he was about to lose that battle.

 

When the teacher started passing back papers Ethan let his hand brush up against Danny's as he took them. He couldn't help but touch his boyfriend; he was technically a teenager even if he was already eighteen and didn't have to be here. He was about to pass the papers back but stopped when he noticed one folded up. He took that one out too before giving their study sheets to the person behind him. Ethan opened the paper sitting up in his chair so that he could read it without the teacher seeing it.

~ED DE~

Ethan,

I want a repeat of last night, you begging me to let you cum turns me on. I like having you at my mercy. Hearing my name followed by fuck me now went straight to my cock. I also wanted you to know that I have something for you; it's just on me at the moment. If you reach into your jacket pocket you'll find something that goes with it. I slipped it in when you decided to corner me before class. Just don't get too trigger happy or I'll be getting pay back on you.

Yours,

Danny. 

~ED DE~

Ethan couldn't help the devilish grin that formed on his face. He reached into his jacket pocket already knowing what was there. He'd seen it when he sat down grabbing a pen, but he had been good so far. He could have already pushed the buttons, but he hadn't wanted to do it in the classroom full of people. Although, Danny had just given him permission and he did deserve to have a little revenge.

 

Danny bit down on his bottom lip to stop the moan that was about to escape him. He hadn't ever had toys before because he hadn't thought about it. He didn't have a use for them until two nights ago. Ethan had pulled up a page on the internet showing all kinds of positions. It also suggested toys, which at first he'd said no to. However, watching Ethan squirming and coming apart had changed his mind. He just hadn't let his boyfriend cum since he had put a cock ring on him. It had been sort of a punishment for sneaking out on him again.

 

Ethan tried to write at least two answers on the worksheet before he pushed the button again. It didn't take long to finish the questions and he started writing back his own note keeping the one before just in case they got caught only one would be seen. Although, it wasn't going to be something he'd want the teacher to be reading either.

~ED DE~

Danny, 

 

I really like this gift; I told you we could have fun when we can't touch each other. I'm the one getting payback, sexy. I will be at your mercy any time you want me to. I want more than one repeat of last night. I'd like a repeat of the hotel too, minus me taking off. 

 

I got a confession, but I don't know if it'll make me seem like an idiot or really stupid. It could be both, but I really like you Danny. I have never done what I did before and I'm glad it was with you. I can't get enough of you fucking me. I want to keep you there somehow. I'd love to take you to coach's office and let you bend me over right now. I'd do it in here if wasn't so many people. Waking up with you still inside of me just does something to me.

Yours,

Ethan.

~ED DE~

Ethan reached forward and slipped the note into Danny's hand after he'd said his name as low as he could. He really hoped that Danny didn't think he was weird because of that note. There was only one other person that knew his secret. Aiden would never go around telling it because he was his brother and you just don't do that to your twin. Before he'd gone back to the room he'd sent Aiden a text after the one he sent him. He knew that it was probably the worst time to ask for advice after Ennis had died, but he needed to talk to his brother. The answer he'd gotten back had made his decision.

 

Even if Aiden thought Danny was a waste of time and he shouldn't be falling for him, he'd still given him what he had needed to hear. He'd gone back to their room that night and he was glad he had done it. He had no regrets and he'd made it clear when he'd gotten back that no one was touching Danny. Of course he'd said it to Aiden only, but he'd meant it. Anyone went near Danny he would do more than growl at them.

~DE DE DE DE~

 

Danny finished the last question on his worksheet before opening the letter that Ethan had given him. He read it then reread it because he was trying to figure out the last part. He knew there was a hidden meaning there. He just wasn't sure what it was because most of the time Ethan would just say it. He didn't hold back and he might blush when he said something, but he never hid who he was.

 

He pulled out a new piece of paper and wrote something back after making sure the teacher was busy. He wanted to know what Ethan was trying to say and if he was right about his guess. He could be totally off and wrong, but he hadn't ever made love to another guy either. Ethan and his relationship were totally new for him. He hadn't fallen this fast and hard ever, he'd wanted advice on what to do, but he never had anyone he could ask. He'd just gone with his heart that night and the rest had worked out.

~DE ED~

Ethan, 

 

I know I'm falling for you because you're nothing like my exes. You care, you listen to me and you don't just want to have sex every chance we can. You are sweet and cute. I really don't know what I'd do right now if you just disappeared because this was some dream. I've never made love either, I guess we at least got one first together even though we both have a past. My exes have never been good enough to show me that. 

 

If I got the meaning of your last lines wrong let me know, but that was what I got from it. You've never made love before, am I wrong? That hotel was special for me too no one has ever cared enough to do that. The most I got was quick fucks and maybe cuddling up after, most time not.

Yours,

Danny.

~DE DE DE~

 

Ethan didn't wait to read the note that Danny dropped on his desk this time. It was five minutes of class left and he wanted to know the response. He read it so fast the first time that he had to read it twice more because he'd swear it was whatever the perfume the girl next to him sprayed that made his eyes do that damn watery.

 

It took him a minute to write the reply back and his stomach felt like it was in knots. He wanted Danny to know, but he also felt really stupid. He shouldn't though because there had been no one he'd ever trusted in his past to let near him in that way. He'd been hurt in the past by the pack that Aiden and he had killed. They'd hurt him in the worst ways possible, but he'd had Aiden to help him deal with that. He'd also ripped every one of them apart for what they'd done to them.

 

He had never feared having sex when he was in control; he was a werewolf, an alpha now so he could do what he wanted. He could take on anyone that messed with him because he wasn't the bitch of the pack anymore. Even if at times he felt like he wasn't being told the whole truth by the others. Aiden felt the same way about their assignments half the time. He would never had thought of doing it if it wasn't with Danny either.

~DE ED~

Danny, 

 

What you said is half true. I've never made love before or felt that I deserved to be loved outside of Aiden. The confession that I was trying to make was that I've never... I was hurt years ago by someone. I never trusted them and I hated them so much, but I had no way of getting away. I couldn't leave my brother there and runaway from what was happening. I stayed even though it was hell. 

 

I finally got free of it three years ago and I've never second guessed the person that saved Aiden and me. He taught us how to protect ourselves and without that I don't think I could have trusted anyone besides Aiden. I know that I should think for myself a lot more than I do and lately I have been. Ever since I met you, Danny, I have been thinking for myself again. I think Aiden is starting to do the same.

 

I trust you so much and it scares the hell out of me because everybody's worried about me hurting you... I think you have enough of me to break me if you walked away. I'd die for you and you don't even know the reasons why. I'd give my life so you wouldn't be hurt and I gave you something else that I've never given anyone. I also let you have control; it's not something I have willingly given to anyone in that way. 

 

I've always had sex since I was fifteen willingly, but I've never made love and I've never let anyone have me... I've never bottomed, until you... It was defiantly something I'm glad it was you that night. I would have never let anyone else that close to me.

 

When you're treated like I was for so long, you just give up. You close yourself off and do your best to never let anyone have that much control over you again. Aiden saved me so many times and I've saved him. I know he has played the 'I'm him' card for me too. It's why at times he seems so angry, he locked his self away too. I'm sorry if he is an ass to you sometimes, he doesn't want anyone hurting me.

 

I'm scared if you knew the whole truth about me, you wouldn't want me near you anymore. I'm scared right now and I haven't been scared since I was freed from the hell I had lived in. I've done things that I'm not proud of. I had to survive and dying wasn't an option since I refused to leave Aiden alone. It doesn't mean I hadn't thought of checking out a couple of times. I just couldn't bring myself to do it knowing that I'd never see my parents again or Aiden. I wouldn't have met you either and I think you're what I need.

Yours,

Ethan.

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and Aiden have a brotherly conversation about how their lives are going after the confessions Ethan made to Danny.

Ethan dropped the note on Danny's desk as the bell rang and he took off. He had just confessed to more than he ever thought he would. He was always in control and Danny had never cared if he was in control. He'd let him have it and he'd never asked why. However, the reason why was in that note. Ethan had wanted to just tear it up instead of giving it to Danny. Danny was going to know just how damaged he was. He didn't care what anyone thought most of the time. He hadn't cared until he came here, until he'd met Danny. He'd let him have that last piece of him nobody had ever taken. He had also let him have control that night in the motel and now he willingly gave it to him.

 

It had taken every ounce of what little strength he'd had back then to make damn sure no one fucked him. He'd been forced to do stuff, but he'd never done that. It had almost happened so many times, but Aiden had been there. He'd some how gotten to him and they'd turned their attention to him. He knew he owed his brother because he took care of him; he made sure they didn't hold him down and take him. He would have been dead without Aiden and he knew it. He hadn't meant to seem that weak. It had just gotten tired of being beaten down and wanted an escape. There had never seemed to be an end in sight until they had met Deucalion. He'd never been weak again after what he had been taught.

 

Ethan didn't even bother going to his locker since he decided to skip the next class. He needed space and he needed air before felt like he was closed in. He was about to turn for the exit when he was being jerked into one of the empty class rooms. He was about to punch ever who it was, but after a second he knew who it was.

 

"What's wrong? For the last ten minutes I've felt like I was about to have a panic attack," Aiden said looking at his brother. He'd known something was wrong, but it wasn't injury pain he'd felt. It was like the kind he used to feel when Ethan was terrified. The feeling he had gotten every time someone was trying to hurt his brother. It was how he had known Ethan was in trouble all those times. "What happened?"

 

"I told him and I started remember stuff, that's all, you didn't have to scare the shit out me," Ethan glared, but he was actually glad he was in here. He needed his brother right now because he'd just told Danny all that stuff and it did make him panic a little. "I know I'm not supposed to like him. I know I'm dead if they find out, but he cares. Even when you try to intimidate him he ignores you. He knows you're always looking out for me for some reason," he was supposed to be the older one, but he'd let the roles switch ages ago. He'd stopped trying to run his life and let Aiden do it. They watched each others backs and they stayed a live.

 

Aiden growled, but it didn't hold any real threat or anger. It was more do to the fact he knew that they were both screwed. He just couldn't bring his self to give Ethan a lecture; he was already trying to deny he was falling for a certain girl. He had tried to threaten Danny, but Danny told him to back off. He had actually threatened him in a way that most people would have died where they stood for doing it.

 

No one had put him in his place besides Deucalion and his brother. He didn't even take crap from Kali when she was pissed. That always ended badly when he tried to pick a fight with her, but he refused to back down. Danny had stood up to him and in some weird way it had made him see just how much his brother was cared for. It had always been his job to protect Ethan, but now he was noticing someone else was looking out for his brother too.

 

~DE ED DE A~

 

"I should tell you to leave him the hell alone, that we got no hope to ever being normal. We should just stick to what we were told and forget the rest," Aiden said after a few minutes of nothing. "I'm not going to though because you're right, but it's 'we' will be dead since I'm not going to stop you. If you want to be happy then I won't stand in your way. I'm jealous of hell because you get him,"

 

Ethan smiled because he already knew why Aiden was being so aggressive and acting like he'd been beaten down. "I wasn't asking, but thanks, we got to both do what we want. I'm tired of being told what to do, Aiden," they joined the alpha back, but they were still low down. "We are still the bitches in the pack; it's all we've had. I want happy, I know you deserve it too, bro," he knew damn well that Aiden would never sit through a stack of romantic movies if he didn't like Lydia. He could hear his brother's heart when she was near them. He also knew that Aiden wouldn't sit in the passenger seat of a car for any one either. He had to be in control all the time, but for Lydia, he'd take the shotgun seat.

 

"I'm not whipped," Aiden glared refusing to admit he was just as hopeless as his brother was.

 

"We are both whipped. I'm sorry to say it, little brother, but you know what, I am happy, we both are. I'm just hoping that it doesn't end when I see Danny again," Ethan said before he sat down on one of the stools in the classroom. "I pretty much ran away from him, I wanted to tell him tonight, to his face, not in a note," he'd just been too scared and it wasn't something he was used to feeling in the last three years.

 

"You got seven minutes on me and granted we weren't born on the same day, but I can so take you in a fight," Aiden said, but he sat on the lab table near his twin. "What are we going to do? We're supposed to take the others on later and right now, I just feel like shit," most of it was coming from his connection to Ethan, but the rest was his own walls that were trying to come down.

 

He'd been fighting it for days, but he knew everything he'd been shoving down for years was going to break. Ethan had already found the other side of his self he'd locked away. He knew the reason too, a certain human that didn't take any crap from him either. He'd relished in killing since the day he had learned to merge with Ethan. The day that he got his revenge for what they'd done to him, what they'd tried every single week to do to his brother.

 

"I can't kill anybody else, Aiden. I don't want to be like them, they were monsters," Ethan looked up at his twin and he didn't care that he looked weak. He just didn't care anymore because he truly was tired of having to follow orders. "I don't want to be a monster. I don't think I could deal if Danny saw me as that, I don't like him, I love him," he confessed, his voice dropping so low it wouldn't have been heard by anyone, but Aiden.

 

Aiden sighed before sliding down onto the stool beside his brother. "You're not a monster. I don't know what we're going to do. I promise you this though, you don't have to kill anybody else," He was pretty sure he was almost at that level of being a monster his own self, but he still had Ethan. If he had his brother then maybe he would find his own redemption.

 

"You're not a monster either, annoying as hell sometimes. We got to change things before we turn into him," Ethan said because he refused to turn into either a demon wolf or whatever awful thing Peter Hale had been.

 

"I know, at least I got my big brother to watch out for me," Aiden gave him a grin because he was glad every day, even when he wanted to be alone, that he had a brother. "I'm going to go, you got someone that wants to talk to you," he said before giving Ethan a hug, he didn't give a damn if Danny saw it. He knew that it was what Ethan needed; he always knew what his brother needed. "You hurt him and no one will ever find your body," He said walking passed Danny.

 

~DE DE DE DE A~

 

Danny ignored Aiden's threat like he always did staring the younger twin down before Aiden left. He'd been trying to find Ethan ever since he'd read the note. It had taken him about ten minutes. Yet Lydia had told him Aiden had bolted for some reason too, he knew where to find them. The brothers always ended up in here if they had some spat with each other or had to talk. The last few days it had been mostly the first one. He was glad to see that whatever was wrong between them was fixed.

 

"You know I might have to handcuff you to me so you don't run away," Danny said taking the seat that Aiden had vacated. "Can you look at me, please," he had read the note twice before he'd realized what his boyfriend had been saying. It wasn't that he didn't know right off, it was the fact it had to sink in. He couldn't believe that someone had hurt him like that and it hurt to read. He knew it had been harder for Ethan to tell him. "I can't take the past away, I can't change what happened, but I wish it hadn't. I don't think you're stupid or an idiot, either,"

 

"As long as you don't beat me I might think about the handcuffs," He was trying to lighten the mood with a joke, but Ethan knew it wasn't working. He didn't feel like he was going to panic either which was better than before. "Aiden's the only one that knows about what I told you. I know I should have said something, but telling your boyfriend that. I do my best not to get scared, but I still have the nightmares, just not as bad since I got you," he hadn't had any in weeks and he knew why too. It was because he was starting to feel like he belonged, which oddly didn't scare him. He'd wanted to belong to someone for so long.

 

"How about we get out of here and go to my place?" Danny asked, they only had one class and since it was raining practice was cancelled. His parents were gone all week visiting family that he had gotten out of because of school. "I think you're in need of some alone time with me and the bed," he was glad that he'd convinced Ethan to ride with him that morning since it was raining now. He didn't trust Ethan's safety to his bike right now.

 

"I'd love to, but..." he knew just what he was supposed to be doing soon, but he didn't want to do it.

 

"No buts, Ethan, give me your phone," Danny said holding out his hand. Once he had it he sent his boyfriend's brother a text. He made it clear he was taking Ethan home with him now. There was no room for argument in the text either. "He needs you he can come and get you, but right now we're leaving." he wasn't giving him a choice about it.

 

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Comfort Sex after all that was confessed in the first chapter.

Reliving the past was defiantly something Ethan hated it was why he didn't do it most days. He was going down that road of memories now, but he didn't feel like he was going to crawl out of his skin. Danny was the reason for that and since they'd gotten to his room they hadn't moved from the bed. It was four in the afternoon now and he knew he should be somewhere else, but he couldn't seem to care.

 

"You want to talk now?" Danny asked, they hadn't talked about the note since they'd left the school. He hadn't forced it and if Ethan didn't want to talk he wasn't making him. He didn't need to know everything if Ethan wasn't ready to tell him. "Or we can watch a movie, play video games?"

 

"No, I want something else, I need something else," he'd been thinking about it for three hours. He felt safe in two places both meaning something else to him. "I need you,"

 

"I'm not going anywhere, Ethan, I promise you that," Danny said running his hand over Ethan's back. "Tell me what you want from me," he would do anything that Ethan asked of him. He just wanted to see that smile back on Ethan's face.

 

Ethan sat up even though he didn't want to pull out of Danny's arms. They had already stripped off their clothes. He'd needed to feel as close to Danny as he could, but he hadn't been in the mood to have sex when they got there. He got up going around to Danny's side of the bed opening the nightstand. He pulled out the lube that Danny always kept there before tossing it to his boyfriend.

 

"I want you inside of me. I don't want some quick fuck though," he had said it earlier in the note, but he was saying it out loud now. If he was going to be that other person he so badly wanted to be then he couldn't take, he had to ask.

 

Danny caught the lube before it hit the bed not taking his eyes off of Ethan. He sat up before taking hold of Ethan's hand pulling him back to the bed. He brought their mouths together in a slow kiss. He put everything behind it that he was feeling for the werewolf beside him. He knew what his boyfriend was, but he hadn't said anything about it. He had planned on writing it in the letter, but Ethan had bolted on him.

 

"That can be arranged, my sweet wolf," Danny said pulling away when he needed air. He saw the look in Ethan's eyes when he said it. "It's Beacon Hills, Ethan. It doesn't matter right now though. I love you for who you are inside, not your past. You have never once used me even if that was what you were supposed to do."

 

"I couldn't use you. It didn't take but fifteen minutes with you in the library to know. You were watching me and ran into that other guy. I couldn't help but smiling at you because you were so adorable with that smile of yours. It was funny because when I first saw you that morning, I may have got a locker to the face. Aiden had opened his locker and I wasn't paying attention. I turned to face him after you walked off and connected with it."

 

Danny couldn't help but laugh because he had actually seen it happen. He hadn't gotten to far when he'd heard someone calling his name. When he'd turned around he had saw Ethan hit the locker. He got up off the bed avoiding the pillow barely that Ethan tried to hit him with. "I'm sorry; it was just funny because I knew you had been watching me. Now that we have done the whole confession is good for your soul thing. I'll give you what you asked for."

 

~DE DE DE DE~

 

Danny got Ethan on the bed the way he wanted him. It had taken a good ten minutes to get him prepared. He had gone slow, wanting to give Ethan what he had asked for. He had stretched him with three fingers before slicking his own cock up. He had removed the cock ring earlier when they'd gotten home. He'd known Ethan hadn't wanted to have that kind of fun then. They could play another day.

 

He bent down kissing Ethan as he slowly slid inside of his boyfriend. He had already gotten Ethan off while he'd been preparing him. He knew he would get hard again fast, which he had. He wasn't in any hurry wanting to drag this out as long as he could. Once he was all the way inside of Ethan he stopped. He loved the moans that were coming from Ethan as he kissed down to his neck. He bit down right where his pulse was feeling the shiver that ran through Ethan's body.

 

Ethan turned his head to the side letting Danny have better access. He wanted Danny to move, but knew that until he wanted to, Danny wasn't going to. He wasn't complaining though since he had what he wanted; Danny buried inside of him. He shivered feeling Danny's teeth biting down holding him there. He let out a strangled moan feeling Danny's hand ghosting over his side. It was something about him that had Ethan wanting to give up his control.

 

"Does that turn you on, me biting you?" Danny asked right against Ethan's ear before running his tongue back down to where the fading bruise was now. He still hadn't moved, but he could feel Ethan clinching around him. He knew that his boyfriend wanted him to move, but he was waiting another few moments. "I'm not going tell anyone, you're safe, my sweet wolf,"

 

"Y-Yes," Ethan replied before Danny claimed his mouth again. He brought his hand up moving it over the back of Danny's head. He had him as close as he could get without sharing an actual body. "Now, can you please move?" he asked when they pulled away breathless. He wanted to feel Danny moving inside of him.

 

Danny smiled before moving back until just the head of his cock was inside of Ethan. He thrust back in slowly stopping half way before sinking all the way home. He had the right angle to connect with Ethan's prostate each and every time. He didn't let Ethan turn away when he'd tried to. He made him keep looking at him as he took his body. He could feel the slow climb of his orgasm, but he didn't pick the pace up. He wanted to go slow just as much as Ethan did.

 

Ethan tried to keep his eyes from shifting, but he'd given up control to Danny. He didn't want to have it right now. He just wanted Danny to make him feel better, which he hoped meant his wolf part too. He moaned out Danny's name with the next slow thrust inside of him. He didn't think it was possible to go any slower than the other day. However, Danny was proving him wrong.

 

"Don't close your eyes, Ethan. I want both sides of you," Danny said taking hold of both of Ethan's hands locking their hands together. He started rocking not even bothering to pull back any more. He was so close at the moment and by the sounds that Ethan was making, he knew that he was about to cum too. "I'd never hurt you, I'd rather love you, my sweet wolf," he said claiming Ethan's mouth before he let loose into Ethan's tight channel.

 

Ethan couldn't hold back any more clamping down on Danny as he felt his own orgasm take over him. He wanted to flip them over and take control, but he didn't at the same time. Danny pulled out before thrusting back in nailing his prostate again. He pulled out of the kiss needing air at the same moment. He barely contained the howl that he wanted to let out. Danny's hands had moved to his hips, digging into his flesh there. He hadn't missed what Danny had said, but he couldn't form words right now.

 

Danny didn't move after the last thrust as the rest of his cum poured into Ethan. He let his head fall against Ethan's shoulder trying to catch his breath. He was panting feeling Ethan's hands moving over his back. It took him a moment before he rolled them so they were on their sides. He wanted to cuddle up with Ethan and just sleep for a while. He didn't need for Ethan to say anything back to him. He knew how Ethan felt about him; the words were clear in the notes and in his trust.

 

Ethan moved as close as he could get to Danny as they lay on the bed post sex. "I love you, too," it was all he could say right now, but he knew it was enough. He closed his eyes feeling Danny's breathe against his face. He needed sleep and then he could deal with everything else.

 

Danny smiled closing his own eyes wrapping his arm around Ethan. He hadn't bothered moving out of Ethan. He needed to wake up with him still surrounding him. He also could tell that Ethan needed him just as much. He knew that the confessions that Ethan had made in the letters and to him too wasn't something that came easy. He'd give him that home he was looking for.

 

~THE END~


End file.
